


The game

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Harry thinks his lover wants to back out but what is really behind Severus' reluctance?





	The game

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-12-05 01:36pm to 01:48pm

"You promised me we would go to the game." Harry whined once again, seeing his lover still seated. Severus tried not to grimace. "I said we would go and we will, just not right now." "But it starts in a few minutes!" Harry retorted angrily, thinking Severus wanted to back out - again. "I would gladly accompany you, if I could get up." The older man finally admitted, his pride eluding him in the face of such agony. Harry blinked. "What do you mean you can't get up? Of course you can." And with that he hauled his lover upright, succeeding for exactly one second, then Severus fell hard against him. Harry, too shocked to say anything, helped him to sit back down. "I told you, I would if I could, you unthinking cretin! Sometimes I think you're still a first-year." Severus said angrily, sending him a glare. "I thought you were just making excuses." Harry replied, sitting down worriedly. "As you have clearly found out, I did not. So if you would kindly go to the game and leave me here so I may suffer in peace." "There's no way I would do that!" His lover exclaimed, then, much softer, "What's wrong?" Severus sighed. "My leg is cramping." Harry stared, earning himself another glare. "I will not repeat that," Severus warned, waiting for the other to start laughing but Harry did none of the sort; he actually knelt in front of him, laying his hands on the Potions Master's upper leg before starting to knead. Severus let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a grunt of pain but stifled it a moment later. "Stay still and let me help." Harry demanded, not taking kindly to his lover's fidgeting. "I only want to make it better." They stayed like this for long minutes. Harry did not stop before Severus' eyes were clear again. Then he sat back, looking up with an innocent expression. Severus snorted. "Don't you dare do what you are thinking." "What am I thinking?" Harry teased, knowing Severus was back to his usual self. "There is still a game you want to go to, remember? As much as it disinterests me, I gave you my word." "So you did." Harry replied lazily, stripping out of his shirt. "But I think this might be something you will actually enjoy as it only requires of you to sit back and let your features display what you actually feel..." Severus gasped when his lover made quick work of getting his pants off then leaned back as suggested. Sometimes a game of quidditch wasn't so important anymore, even when you were Harry Potter.


End file.
